The disclosure of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,956, Sept. 2, 1980, is incorporated by reference. This application includes certain improvements and additional features.
The pliable body member must be easily attached to and removed from the retainer extending rearwardly from the jig head and must stay in place during use. The body member should be usable with hooks having different lengths and the barb should be unexposed to avoid being caught on foreign objects in the water but yet be readily exposable when the fish bites upon the hook. The plastic pliable body member should be maintained in its position of use throughout its operation.
An optional vane blade is desired to give the lure swimming-like action when pulled through the water. The vane blade must be easily attached and removed and securely held in place when being used.
A jig head for a spinner blade type lure utilizing the retainer and pliable plastic body is desired as is a floatable type jig head for certain occasions of use.